yugiohfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dark Magician Girl (character)
thumbthumb Design Dark Magician Girl's design incorporates multiple layers of clothing and a wide range of expressions. Dark Magician Girl's ontwerp bevat meerdere lagen kleding en een breed scala van expressies. Depicted here is the Character in full regalia from front and rear views and closeup views of her head and hand. Afgebeeld is de Character in volle regalia van voor-en achterzijde closeup standpunten en opvattingen van haar hoofd en hand. Dark Magician Girl's outfit is very similar to Dark Magician's " except that it is mainly blue and pink with a few touches of yellow. She has blond hair, green eyes (blue in the anime), and wields a wand that matches her outfit. In English versions of the anime and cards, her bust is reduced by erasing cleavage lines and her pentagram is replaced with a red jewel. Dark Magician Girl's outfit is zeer vergelijkbaar met Dark Magician's "behalve dat het vooral de blauwe en roze met een paar raakt van geel. Ze heeft blond haar, groene ogen (blauw in de anime), en hanteert een toverstaf die overeenkomt met haar outfit. In Engels versie van de anime en kaarten, haar buste wordt verminderd met het wissen splitsingsproducten lijnen en haar pentagram is vervangen door een rood juweel. edit Biography Biografie [ edit ] Waking the Dragons Edit Waking the Dragons During the Waking the Dragons arc, Dark Magician Girl brought Yugi and Yami Yugi to the World of Duel Monsters to revive the Sacred Dragon Timaeus to help them to fight the Doma. Tijdens de Waking the Dragons boog, Dark Magician Girl gebracht YUGI en YAMI YUGI naar de wereld van Duel Monsters de heropleving van de Heilige Dragon Timaeus hen te helpen bij de bestrijding van de Doma. She did the same with Kaiba and Joey who gained the dragons, Critias and Hermos . Ze deden hetzelfde met Kaiba en Joey die opgedaan de draken, Critias en Hermos. When Dartz summoned the Great Leviathan , Dark Magician Girl opened a portal to the Duel Monster world, and led an attack against the Leviathan with Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. Wanneer Dartz opgeroepen de Groot Leviathan, Dark Magician Girl geopend een portal naar de Duel Monster wereld, en leidde een aanval tegen de leviathan met YUGI, Kaiba en Joey. [ edit ] Dawn of the Duel Edit Dawn van de Duel In the Dawn of the Duel arc, Dark Magician Girl is the Ka monster of Mana . In het begin van de Duel boog, Dark Magician Girl is de Ka monster van Mana. After Mahad died and became the " Dark Magician ", Mana promised herself that she would become a great magician, following after her teacher. Na Mahad overleden en werd de Dark Magician, Mana beloofde zichzelf dat ze een grote tovenaar, na na haar leraar. When Mana died, her spirit then became the Dark Magician Girl. Wanneer Mana overleden, haar geest Vervolgens werd de Dark Magician Girl. [ edit ] Yu-Gi-Oh! Edit Yu-Gi-Oh! GX GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Dark Magician Girl appears as a Duel Spirit during the Duel Festival towards whom Syrus harbors feelings for. GX Dark Magician Girl verschijnt als een Duel Geest tijdens de Duel Festival jegens wie Syrus havens gevoelens voor. On the one day Duel Spirits can take physical form, the Dark Magician Girl surfaces during a school-wide festival to duel with Jaden . Aan de ene dag Duel Spiritualiën kan fysische vorm, de Dark Magician Girl oppervlakken tijdens een school-breed festival voor duel met Jaden. Nobody thought that she was the real Dark Magician Girl considering the fact that everyone was in Duel Monsters costumes. Niemand dacht dat ze de echte Dark Magician Girl gezien het feit dat iedereen in Duel Monsters kostuums. The crowd cheered actively for her, and even though she lost, she didn't care because she had so much fun. Het publiek actief te voelen voor haar, en ook al zijn ze verloren, ze heeft niet de zorg, omdat ze had zo leuk. Before the day ended, she used the last of her energy to give Syrus a kiss on the cheek. Voordat de dag afgesloten, ze gebruikt de laatste van haar energie te geven Syrus een kus op de wang. edit Deck Deck Dark Magician Girl plays a Spellcaster Deck , which centers around her own card and her support. Dark Magician Girl speelt een Spellcaster Deck, die centra rond haar eigen kaart en haar steun. In Yu-Gi-Oh! In Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler , Dark Magician Girl's Super Power, Magician's Unite allows her to call upon " Dark Magician " themed cards to help her win spaces. Destiny Board Traveler, Dark Magician Girl's Super Power, Magician's Unite laat haar een beroep te doen op "Dark Magician" thematische kaarten te helpen haar winnen spaties. ---- engelish Design Dark Magician Girl's design incorporates multiple layers of clothing and a wide range of expressions. Depicted here is the Character in full regalia from front and rear views and closeup views of her head and hand.Dark Magician Girl's outfit is very similar to Dark Magician's" except that it is mainly blue and pink with a few touches of yellow. She has blond hair, green eyes (blue in the anime), and wields a wand that matches her outfit. In English versions of the anime and cards, her bust is reduced by erasing cleavage lines and her pentagram is replaced with a red jewel. edit Biographyedit Waking the DragonsDuring the Waking the Dragons arc, Dark Magician Girl brought Yugi and Yami Yugi to the World of Duel Monsters to revive the Sacred Dragon Timaeus to help them to fight the Doma. She did the same with Kaiba and Joey who gained the dragons, Critias and Hermos. When Dartz summoned the Great Leviathan, Dark Magician Girl opened a portal to the Duel Monster world, and led an attack against the Leviathan with Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. edit Dawn of the DuelIn the Dawn of the Duel arc, Dark Magician Girl is the Ka monster of Mana. After Mahad died and became the "Dark Magician", Mana promised herself that she would become a great magician, following after her teacher. When Mana died, her spirit then became the Dark Magician Girl. edit Yu-Gi-Oh! GXIn Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Dark Magician Girl appears as a Duel Spirit during the Duel Festival towards whom Syrus harbors feelings for. On the one day Duel Spirits can take physical form, the Dark Magician Girl surfaces during a school-wide festival to duel with Jaden. Nobody thought that she was the real Dark Magician Girl considering the fact that everyone was in Duel Monsters costumes. The crowd cheered actively for her, and even though she lost, she didn't care because she had so much fun. Before the day ended, she used the last of her energy to give Syrus a kiss on the cheek. edit DeckDark Magician Girl plays a Spellcaster Deck, which centers around her own card and her support. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler, Dark Magician Girl's Super Power, Magician's Unite allows her to call upon "Dark Magician" themed cards to help her win spaces.